This invention relates to a fish net assembly and packaging therefore and more particularly to a fish net assembly wherein means are provided for conveniently and efficiently storing the fish net during periods of non-use as well as packaging means therefore adapted to economically and conveniently package the assembly in a pilfer proof manner.
Fish nets are utilized in the aquarium hobby for removing and transporting fish from and to an aquarium tank, as desired. Such nets since they are immersed in water when in use, are inconvenient to carry from place to place for storage and are therefore usually stored adjacent to the aquarium tank so as to be readily available for use when desired.
Customarily the fish net is placed on top of the tank as when a tank cover is provided. In such circumstances the net is exposed to view and in many respects tends to detract from the aesthetic appearance of the aquarium. Similar problems are presented when a net is stored on shelves or the like adjacent to the aquarium stand.
Such nets are usually formed of wire and essentially constitute a wire frame provided with extended portions which are twisted together to form a manipulating wand so that it may be dipped into the aquarium tank and manipulated there to capture a fish.
The foregoing objects, advantages, features and results of the present invention, together with various other objects, advantages, features and results which will be evident to those skilled in the tropical fish aquarium art in the light of this disclosure, may be achieved with the exemplary embodiment of the invention described in detail hereinafter and illustrated in the accompanying drawings.